The Edge of Glory
by WhiteCeramicRose
Summary: Ayako didn't think that finishing up a case alone with Takigawa would be a problem. She figures she'll just ignore him...right?


The Edge of Glory

Words: 1,827

* * *

><p>"You all right? You look tired," Takigawa asked.<p>

"Maybe I am tired. Sorry that not everyone can be invincible like you."

"Geez. Don't need to bite my head off."

"I..." Ayako turned to look at him; he was leaning against the wall, watching her.

Dammit, she thought, normally he just poked another insult at her. He didn't usually respond like that.

"Um, well, I'm a little worn out. It's been a long case."

The case had just been finished this morning. The family that had been spending their week in a hotel was scheduled to come back mid-day tomorrow.

The house was cleansed of the spirits but Naru had wanted someone to stay one last night here, to make sure that they all were gone. Since Mai and Yasu weren't exorcists, they got to go home. And John had to be somewhere early in the morning. Masako said that no spirits would return so she wasn't going to waste her time. And, of course, Naru and Lin couldn't be bothered with such a lowly task. Which naturally left Ayako and Takigawa.

She hadn't originally thought that it would be a problem. But Takigawa had followed her around and was constantly striking up conversation, and most of the time she found herself talking back.  
>She really couldn't understand why she was acting this way. She wasn't sure why he was acting this way.<p>

Or, of course, she might've known, but she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Ayako dropped the matter and wandered over to the table and seated herself, flipping through the book she had brought. The book had been what she thought would be keeping her occupied. Not Monk.

Her fingers were absent mindedly trying to rub the kinks out of her neck. Since she was distracted by the book she didn't realized that Takigawa was behind her until she felt his fingers touch her neck.

Since she was a paranormal follower, her first thought was that it was a ghost and she nearly launched out of her chair.

"Hey, calm down," he said.

"I—what are you—"

"I said calm down." He pushed her back into her chair. Her shoulders and neck were more tensed after the scare, but he took his time working out all of the knots. But it was hard to work all the knots out when his fingers kept _causing_ knots. Ayako's stomach had gotten tight and she knew that there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that she was going to be able to concentrate on the book in front of her.

She didn't know how long they were there; all her mind was able to focus on was how his fingers moved against her skin…the feel of the calluses on his hand from playing guitar…the way his thumbs moved to release the tension of her muscles.

Which was probably why such disappointment filled her when he removed his hands. She made sure that she wouldn't sigh. She didn't want him to know how much she had enjoyed it (why was she still acting like that?).

Ayako hadn't realized how much his fingers had made her thinking diminished until he had removed them, but of course it became foggy again when she felt his lips touch her neck.

This time she would have leapt out of her chair if he hadn't been anticipating the movement. He had his arms around her before she could process why she was still in the chair.

They froze like that for a moment. His arms around her and his lips touching the small dip where the neck met the shoulder. She was rigid underneath him, not sure what to do.

When she didn't protest, he slid his lips across her skin, landing behind her ear. His tongue slowly flicked out and wetted the hollow behind her earlobe. She shivered, and she was sure she could feel his lips smile against her skin.

He untangled his arms from around her and ran them down her bare arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake. He slid his one hand up under the hem of her shirt, kneading her taunt stomach.

His other hand followed the arc of her body, barely touching the curve of her breast. She couldn't tell if he was asking permission or teasing her. She wanted to turn around, but she couldn't seem to move much at all.

His lips had continued to move and lightly kiss the skin of her neck. His tongue leaving moist trails now and then.

Ayako finally made herself spin in her chair, though whatever faint words she had never made it farther then her throat. His soft brown eyes immediately made her melt. She felt like crying and she wasn't even sure why. Maybe it was apart of the melting process.

"It's okay." He whispered, leaning forward until their breath was mingling. His gaze kept flickering from her eyes to her mouth. Maybe he really was asking permission.

She swallowed and tried to answer the question by moving forward until their lips touched.

He tangled his hand into her hair and pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips harder and harder against hers until she parted them, letting his tongue slide between her teeth and brush against her tongue.

She pulled herself out of the chair and tentatively brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, letting her fingers roam his shortened hair.

He slipped his hands under her shirt, running up the extent of her skin until he touched the slim bra she wore. He brought his hands back down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, making the material bunch as his hands traveled back up her back. He broke the kiss to pull the shirt up over her head.

Feeling cold air hit her skin gave her a dim reminder of what she was doing, but the main thought dominating her mind was that Takigawa shouldn't be allowed to still have his shirt on.

With that thought, she tugged at the cloth at the same time he started pulling it off, revealing his muscled chest and stomach. She stared until he brought her mouth back up to his, the kiss being more forceful then before.

His hands undid the flimsy clasp at her back, and she dropped her arms to let the bra slide off. He cupped her one breast with his hand; his talented fingers caressing the white globe.

She gasped and pulled her head back, he took the opportunity to slowly trace his lips down the front of her chest. His tongue circled her hardened nipple, falling back and forth between suckling and gentle nipping.

She groaned and arched her back, his hands tightening around her to keep her up.

"Ah—maybe—the bed…" Her breath disappeared as he ran his tongue along the soft skin underneath her breast.

He must have heard her, though. He bent down and his arm caught the crook of her knees, knocking her off of the ground and into his arms. He returned to kissing her mouth as he navigated through the hallways into one of the bedrooms.

He gently placed her on the bed, his hands never leaving her body. She lifted both her hands up towards him—one to creep to the waistband of his jeans and the other to examine his chest.

Crawling into the bed, he positioned himself right over her, his nose and lips assaulting her neck again. She sighed and dug her fingers into his hair, going back and forth between smoothing back his bangs and pushing his head deeper into her skin. She ran her nails along the contours of his back, feeling his muscles jump as they swept over them.

He used one arm to keep himself upright, the other started to undo the button and zipper of her jeans. Ayako arched her back until their stomachs and pelvises touch, making it difficult for him to work on her jeans. She could feel his erection push against her upper thigh; she rocked her hips back and forth against it.

Takigawa let out a strangled moan into her mouth, then started to pull at the tight jeans that seemed to be melded to her legs. She twisted under him, trying to help pry them off. She finally kicked the last of the denim off of her legs. Her underwear soon following. His own jeans and boxers joined them on the floor.

He ran his hands over the curve of her hip and down the span of her thigh, tickling the sensitive skin behind the knee.

His lips traveled downward again, nuzzling the dip between her breasts, flicking his tongue into the plunge of her bellybutton. Going lower still until his warm breath tickled the dark patch of hair between her thighs.

Ayako tensed and squirmed, a small cry escaped her lips as his tongue circled her entrance. She started to thrash as it plunged into her. He took it all in stride, grabbing her thighs to keep her still.

His lips, tongue and teeth started to do things to spots where not many people had ever touched. She arched her back, trying to offer more of herself to him while alternately trying to twist away.

Her breaths came in short, tortured gasps. She could feel her body rising with the sensations, starting to tug her over the edge.

She was still shuddering as he pulled himself back up to kiss her again. She trembled against him, her mind blinded by need. A sizzling white desire that she couldn't ever remember feeling this strongly.

She felt every second that Takigawa pushed into her, feeling his length slide into her wet borders. He set a slow, tantalizing pace, making her whisper his name. She tangled her fingers into his hair, pushing his head closer to the hollow of her throat.

She struggled for breath as she felt herself falling over the edge. When she did fall, she was contented to know that she took him with her.

Afterwards, they lay like that for some time. The sweat cooling on their bodies as the heat slowly seeped away from them. Takigawa managed to roll off of her and to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling his nose into the crook of her neck.

They were both silent. Ayako could feel his eyelashes sweeping over the back of her neck, so she knew that he was awake. Even so, she couldn't seem to find any words that would express what she was feeling right now. Sleep slowly started to win her over.

She grasped his hand in hers, pulling it up closer to her heart. She was fulfilled to just listen to his breathing, slow and deep.

He kissed her neck one more time, on the spot that started it all. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.


End file.
